Forgotten Name and New Found Love
by livelearnlovesing
Summary: Ellington just wants to be called by his real name. He's not Ratliff people don't seem to understand that. Add love to his mix of emotions and you get a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment. See how Ellington deals with all of this in 'Forgotten Name and New found Love'. One-shot


**Hey guys! So I haven't published any writing for like forever so this is me breaking into the habit again. All of my other one shots have been Big Time Rush but if you want to read anymore of my writing my wattpad is aerar5. I got this idea because I never actually know what I should call Ellington so I through some Rydellington in here because they belong together and bam this is what ****happened. Hope you enjoy so without further ado her is 'Forgotton Name and New Found Love'**

* * *

><p>"I love you Ratliff!" a random girl screamed from the crowd.<p>

Ratliff, he was getting tired of that name. Everyone else had the privilege of being called their real names he didn't. Sometimes he wishes he could change the band name so he could go by his first name.

"Yo Ratliff the song ended already stop being a show off," Rocky said smirking.

"Sorry just showing off my mad skills," he played off and got his head back in the game.

Scolding himself inwardly he played through the rest of the show no problem. Ellington went right to bed after the show, and a shower. He kept thinking of his name. A stupid topic to get into. He was up for hours trying to get off the topic and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize he fell asleep until he woke up the next morning. Today was a new day and he wanted to start off with a clean slate.<p>

"Morning Rat," Ross's voice already ended the new day mood.

"Oh hey Ross ready for the show tonight?"

"When aren't I," he walked away pulling out his phone and calling Laura, his girlfriend.

Ellington didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. Kelly and him went there separate ways peacefully. They both agreed that they just weren't meant for each other and were actually good friends. They kept in touch over texting and sometimes she would come back stage when they were in her area.

_'Hey how's is going?'_ His phone buzzed, Kelly texted him.

_'Good'_

_'I saw footage from the concert last night... Show off'_

He chuckled to himself._ 'Yeah I'm just that amazing I need more solos ;)'_

_'Keep that ego in check rockstar... You don't want to end up like Ross'_

Ellington just about died laughing at that comment. '_I'm just kidding you better not show that to him I don't need another person hating me,'_ she texted.

_'Are the fans getting bad again?'_

_'Yep all of this Rydellington talk is bringing me back into the picture.'_

_"I'm really sorry Kel I feel like this is my fault because of who I am'_

_"Who you are? So it's your fault because your a cute nice guy who can drum?_'

He didn't know if he wanted to start laughing or if he still felt bad.

_'Yes? No? Maybe? Wait what are you saying?'_

_'I'm saying it's not your fault we dated before you made it big and broke up when when you were.'_

_'I hope it gets better soon I've got to go but I'll talk to you later.'_

_'See ya have a great show.'_

He looked at the conversation and inwardly laughed. That was his ex he just was talking to.

"Ratliff come on let's go," Riker yelled.

"I'm coming," he rushed out of the bus and went to eat.

Let's just say that their lunch wasn't quiet. A group of girls spotted them and it all went down hill from there. It ended with Ross losing his jacket and having to order takeout. Sometimes they all wondered why they even tried to eat out on show days this happened all the time.

At the show Ellington decided it would be fun to dance with Rydel apparently the fans are now thinking they are together. Rydel was amused at sight seeing how much thy could pick up on the energy they were emitting on stage.

"I can't believe they pick up subtle play flirting," she said.

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. "I gotta go."

He went to his drum set, put his ear plugs in and started banging a hard fast beat. His frustration releasing with every bang. By the time he was done he was sweating and he felt relaxed for the first time in days.

_'Bad time?'_ Kelly texted,

_'Whats up buttercup?'_

_'Its nothing... I just need to tell you something... And I don't know if I should or not.'_

_'Well tell me since I'm already curious.'_

_'I think Rydel is in love with you.'_

He spit out the water he was drinking and looked at the text in shook.

_'WHAT?!'_

_'She may or may not have told me that,'_

_'When did you start playing matchmaker?'_

_'I think you should both share a room next time your at a hotel and talk things over.'_

_'Thank you so much Kel.'_

_'No problem, bye Ratliff.'_

He cringed at the name, that topic had finally got off his mind and now it was right back in there.

* * *

><p>It took about a week or so for Rydel and Ellington to get a room at a hotel together. When surprisingly they both asked they got weird looks from everyone, but they soon realized what was happening and let them have there room.<p>

"So why did you want to share a room with me?" Rydel asked.

"Well.. Um."

"Come on tell me Ratliff."

"Don't call me that," Ellington exploded. "My name is Ellington not Ratliff I want to be called the name my parents gave me. Not Ratliff, or Rat, or E-Rat. Just Ellington."

"I'm sorry Ellington," Rydel said her eyes looking down at the floor as they filled with tears.

Ellington saw what was happening and quickly tried to fix it. "I'm really sorry Rydel. It's just that everyone calls me Ratliff now and using Ellington is a way to show how close the 2 of us I mean the 5 of us are. Yeah 5 that's what I meant 5."

Rydel looked up. "I really like you Ell. Can I call you that?"

Ellington met her gaze and they both leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. "I like you to Ry. Can I call you that?"

They both laughed and kissed again. "You never answered my question," Ellington said.

"Well you never answered mine either."

"Well you can call me what ever you want if you tell me one thing. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said hugging him tightly. "And that's a yes to both of your questions."

"Kelly was right," Ellington said after a few minuets.

"What?"

"Well Kelly said you like me."

"What I told her to not tell anyone that," Rydel said blushing.

"And she said that we should.. Get a hotel room and talk things out," Ellington started and they finished together.

"I'm going to get her next time I see her," Rydel said.

"It's a good thing the next concert is near her and she's coming," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The next concert was greatly anticipated. When Kelly arrived she'd have a lot of explaining to do. It couldn't come any faster.<p>

"Hey guys I'm here!" Kelly yelled walking backstage.

"And we'll be taking you," Ellington said taking Kelly by the arm and held Rydel's hand as they walked away.

"What's the matter guys?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should get a hotel room to figure it out," Rydel said smirking.

"I don't know what your talking about," she received a glare from both of them and caved. "Fine I'm sorry I messed with your love life but you guys needed it and I was only trying to help," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Fine we forgive you but in 1 condition," Rydel said.

"What is it?"

"Don't mess with our love lives again or you'll sorry," Ellington said.

"I agree 100 percent now I think you 2 have a show right Ratliff?"

"Call me Ellington."

"Ok sorry Ell," they all walked back to the group.

"You guys ready," Riker asked.

"No," Rocky screamed out. "Did you get them together Kelly because if you did I can give you my 20 bucks now."

Kelly hit him in the stomach and muttered idiot. "You paid her Rocky and Kelly you went for it," Ellington said.

"Sorry guys but you just look so cute together," Rocky said. "And you guys know Im the captain of the Rydellington ship

"Ok let's quit the chatter and rock out," Riker said.

"Ahhh! Ready Set Rock!"

Halfway through the concert during Rydel and Ellington's duet he heard a voice scream out. "I love you Ellington!" He looked at Rydel and smiled. His name wasn't forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! My favorite character to write was probably Kelly even if that sounds weird I loved making her almost like a comic reliefmentor so basically a Rocky haha. Have you guys heard 'Smile' yet because you should it's amazing. Now that you've finished reading please leave a comment telling me something you liked, and something I could improve on. I like getting constructive criticism it helps me improve as a writer. Any way thanks for reading.**

***Aera **


End file.
